


Inanis Est Qui Creavit Eum

by Ley_Handsome



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with no happy ending, Brief Interview, Character Death, DBH, Distractions, Emotionally Repressed, Excuse Bad Spelling and Grammar, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, KamAngst, Kamski Angst, Loss, Lost Love, Lullabies, No Chloe/Kamski relationship, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Other, Potentially Bad Latin Translation, Pre-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Repressed Memories, Showers, Singing, Suffering, Underage - Freeform, loss of lover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ley_Handsome/pseuds/Ley_Handsome
Summary: After an interview, Kamski finds himself remembering a past he'd do anything to forget...Currently not Beta read.





	Inanis Est Qui Creavit Eum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eiffel 65 (DBH Discord)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Eiffel+65+%28DBH+Discord%29).



> Thank you for taking the time to look at this Kamski-Oneshot. I do not personally ship Chloe/Kamski. This is my origin story for why Chloe looks the way she does (Discussed it on the DBH Discord, Eiffel 65).
> 
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! Thank you xxxx

Elijah Kamski perched on the armchair, legs crossed over each other, hands knitted together. He was wearing his finest wine-red suit. It was embellished with flowers of a darker shade, underneath a black shirt, the top three buttons undone.  
  
“Mr. Kamski, it’s a pleasure to-”

“Elijah, please. Mr. Kamski was my father.” He gave a curt smile, his thick frames glinting as his usual man bun sat tightly above his head. “Continue.”  
  
The Interviewer nodded, now sweating slightly as he fumbled around with his notes.  
  
“ _Elijah_ , it’s a pleasure to have you here with us today for an exclusive interview.”  
  
His mouth settled back into a straight line and he nodded, clearly waiting to be asked more. The poor interviewer nodded and pulled at his collar, choking himself slightly and pulling out a cloth to dab his forehead of perspiration.  
  
“R-Right, so I know this has been said before, but it never fails to amaze me: you founded CyberLife when you were 16 years of age! How is that possible.”  
  
“Well, I had been working on my goal just before graduation. Having an IQ of 171 helps with these kind of puzzles and problems that one may be faced with, when trying to achieve such a goal. That was in 2018, by 2022, I managed to achieve my goal of having my android, Chloe, pass the Turing Test. It was quite a feat and I was glad to have scholarship money to help me through the testing phase.”  
  
“Not much is known about your life accept from the years you spent in CyberLife. Why is that?”  
  
Kamski shifted slightly and gave an all-teeth-no-actual-smile, smile and inclined his head slightly. “What can I say? I am but a man of privacy. Revealing too much of myself might render me… undesirable.”  
  
Laughing a little nervously, the Interviewer sieved through his papers. “I hardly doubt that ‘ _Century Magazine’s Man of the Century_ ’ will hardly become undesirable after a small interview.”  
  
“Maybe. Who knows?” Kamski shrugged and let the man ask him another question.  
  
“Well most of us were wondering, what made you want to make the RT600 model, Chloe? Specifically, _how she looks_.”

The air grew cold and Kamski uncrossed his legs and crossed them back over.  
  
“That is a secret.” He flashed a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes- filled with anger and annoyance. “I won’t reveal that little secret to anyone~”  
  
“Even the one you love?”

 

“ _Especially the one I love._ ”

 

The atmosphere grew thicker with malicious intent as Kamski uncrossed his legs, drawing his knuckles tight to the point where they went white.  
  
_This is too exhausting._

 

“Do you, have any more questions?”  
  
“N-No… I think that’s all the time we have for today…” He stood up. “Thank you for coming, Elijah.” He held out his hand and Kamski lightly shook it before pulling out antibacterial hand wash.  
  
“Well, maybe another time I will join you for another conversation.”  
  
He then turned smartly on his heel and walked away, not looking back whatsoever.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kamski returned to his home, he quickly closed the door and proceeded to tug at his shirt. Breathing had suddenly become a chore. 

A tough chore at that.

He dropped to his knees and struggled to undo his blazer. Everything was too hot and confined… his heartbeat thundered in his ears- blood boiling in his veins.  Nothing was helping as he wrapped his hands around his neck to try and will himself to breathe.

A Chloe appeared before him, her LED glowing red.  
  
“Elijah…” Her voice was soft. “Your stats are raised higher than I’ve seen in a while… My diagnosis is a panic attack.”  
  
“I…I know!” Kamski coughed as he pulled his man-bun out to let his long hair frame his face. It was a bright red, eyes wide and heart racing. His nails were digging into his palms and he felt the world spin slowly.  
  
_I can handle this usually. Why did he have to mention Chloe?_

“I just need to…” He broke off and tried to control his breathing, pulling himself up. “I need to calm… down… it’s nothing…”  
  
“Eli.”  
  
He stopped frozen and looked at his creation with angry eyes. “Chloe… you’re calling me Eli again?”  
  
“My memories from your own told me that _She_ always called you Eli…” She paused and fumbled slightly. “Was that wrong of me?”  
  
Kamski reached out and pulled her into an embrace. “A little… I made you… you’re  _my_ Chloe… the first and the only one I care about…  you’re special and you know why… you can’t call me that though…I just need to put myself together… I need to… go and shower… calm down…” He stroked her cheek gently and tucked some loose hair behind her ear. “Don’t follow me. I’ll call you when I need you, alright?”  
  
“Of course… Elijah…” She looked away, disappointed at herself as she wasn’t able to say the name he so desired to hear more often. “I’ll wait until you’re ready.” She then turned and walked away, letting Kamski gather himself a little more in private, telling the ST200 models not to disturb him until she said otherwise.

Chloe was a dear creation of his, he loved her but not in a romantic way,  
  
Taking a few deep breaths he slowly made his way to his shower-room.

  
His house was grand in size, too grand, it was suffocating him as he peeled off each layer and let it fall to the floor in a crumpled heap. He abhorred feeling this way, feeling like all the oxygen in the room was being sucked out. Like there was no escape.  
  
“I thought I had repressed all those emotions. How annoying.” He frowned deeply and massaged his temples. _All those memories of ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣_ … _I don’t want to think about her right now…_

Despite his attempts, his memory was already set in motion, his mind spinning as he turned on the hot water. Droplets cascaded down his body, sculpting every inch of his frame in a watery layer. Kamski closed his eyes and let the blocked recollections break free… 

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Colbridge, Spring of 2014…_

_Making his way down the halls of his future university, Colbridge, Kamski couldn’t hide the minute smile on his face. Despite being only 11 years of age, he was getting ready to get an advanced scholarship to go to Colbridge University and be taught under Amanda Stern to be an AI Graduate. Of course, he was often teased for being so young, but having an IQ of 171 had its blessings and curses._

_Like right now, it was cursing him._

_As he was about to turn off to go towards the exit to go home, but he was shoved up against the wall as a bunch of older students came out of their lessons in a large herd._  
  
_His books clattered to the floor and his glasses slipped from his face. His slid down and waited for it all to pass, closing his eyes as anxiety bubbled badly in his chest._

 _Come on Elijah… You need to get yourself together if you’re going to University. You’ll be in these crowded halls everyday…_  
  
_Reasoning was always hard for the young boy. Despite his very mature demeanour and attitude, he still had moments where emotions would force themselves through his steel walls and reduce him to a wheezing mess._

 _“Hey, are you alright?”_  
  
Kamski looked up slowly at the source of the voice and felt a small blush lightly dust his cheeks.  
  
_She was the very definition of beautiful. Her light pale skin seemingly glowed in the soft light of the afternoon. Sandy-blonde hair was tied into a side ponytail and looked soft to the touch. His gaze was held by her bright, icy, blue eyes and pink plump lips that were drawn into a soft yet concerned smile._

 _“I’m… I’m fine.” He breathed and slowly reached for his glasses (as they had fallen in his lap)._  
  
_“Are you sure? You look lost? The Junior Campus isn’t in this area… it’s across town.” She pulled him up and helped dust him off._  
  
_“I’m in High School, about to enter here on a Scholarship.” Kamski snapped. He then shook his head. “My apologies, I didn’t mean to snap.”_  
  
_“It’s fine.” A wider smile graced her lips. “I’m impressed, how old are you?”_

 _“Eleven. I’ll be twelve in June.” A smug smile stretched at each corner of his mouth. “I have an IQ of 171.”_  
  
_“Oh my! That’s amazing. You really seem mature for you age. Just like a Uni student.”_  
  
_He nodded. “Well, I don’t see a point in simply acting like a ten-year-old. I have the potential to be more and it’s nice to be respected as polite rather than a brat.”_  
  
_“That’s sound reasoning. Can I know your name, Mr. I-Have-An-IQ-Of-171?”_

 _Kamski chuckled lightly and held out his hand. “Kamski, Elijah Kamski.”_  
  
_She beamed and shook his hand with a playful vigour._

_“Nice to meet you Elijah, I’m ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣!”_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Slowly, Kamski opened his eyes and turned off the water. His hair was plastered to his face, obscuring his vision as he went to grab his towels and dry his body before wrapping the towels around his neck and waist.

Trudging out of the shower room and into his bedroom, he made a b-line for his closet and pulled out deep green boxers with a white band that read, ‘ _Kamski.CL’_ and his signature black silken robe. With an exasperated sigh, he pulled them both on and positioned himself on his king-sized bed, his head and hand pressed against two different goose-feather pillows, side by side. His hand stroked the empty space his heart actually aching more than usual for the first time in a while.  
  
“Would you have enjoyed simply laying here with me?” His voice was barely above a whisper. He didn’t bother to bring the white and black patterned quilt up his body as he grew slightly cool in the chilly air- becoming motionless and numb as his mind lapsed into another memory against his will.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Colbridge, Fall of 2016…_

_Over the past two years, ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ and Kamski had grown closer. Despite being 14 years of age and ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ being 22, they’d realised that all those late nights studying in the expansive library and those early mornings at the campus cafeteria, eating before intensive lessons, had caused them to get closer together- to the point where Kamski had realised he actually had feelings for her._  
  
_He fully realised this one night when they were walking back to the residential part of the uni campus. ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ had been struggling to breathe for the past few weeks, having been diagnosed with ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ the last two years. She stopped briefly and swayed a little before she fell to her knees, clasping her chest. Kamski pulled her close and yelled for help. There was no-one nearby to help him and so, he quickly dialled 911._  
  
_“▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣… you’re going to be ok… I’m here for you.” He quickly put her into the recovery position and cradled her head- stroking her soft hair as his heart struggled to process the influx of emotions that also rendered his head to be reduced to an unclear disarray of whirling thoughts._  
  
_**I don’t want her to leave me. She has to hold on…**_

_******_

_Now in the hospital, Kamski was holding tightly onto her hand, refusing to let go._  
  
_“Ngh… Eli?” ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣'s voice was slightly rough in sound, laced with fatigue and drowsiness. “What happened?”_  
  
_Kamski looked down. “You had another attack… your heart struggled and there was a build-up of fluid in your lungs. They managed to drain the fluid but… we both know what’s going on… you’ve already been diagnosed…”_  
  
_She sighed softly and gripped his hand, pulling off her oxygen mask. “Angiosarcoma of the Heart… I didn’t think it’d get this bad so fast… my last attack was two years ago.”_  
  
_“I know… I just wish there was more I could do to help.” He looked down. He never felt this worried for someone else’s well-being, other than his own._  
  
_“Eli, you’re already… doing a lot for me… you said you were going to make an Android with you AI knowledge. One that will take care of me when you can’t, until I get better of course.”_  
  
_**You already know there’s no chance of that… it’s terminal…**_  
  
_“Then can I tell you something now? Something I think will… make you happier than you are right now.”_  
  
_▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ simply chuckled. The bar wasn’t set very high. She guessed Kamski would simply offer to get her favourite meal when she was discharged._  
  
_“I think…” He spoke softly. “I’ve fallen in love with you.”_  
  
_Silence filled the air and Kamski started to feel a weight forming in the pit of his stomach. He had made a mistake. There was no way this would’ve worked out. She was eight years older than him! He was foolish… That was his first mistake in being young, even if he had the mentality of a thirty-year-old._  
  
_I guess everyone makes mistakes._

 _“I apologise, ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣. I didn’t mean to tell you while you’re… in hospital.”_  
  
_“Eli… Eli, it’s fine. Really…” She put her mask back on and took a few deep breaths before she pulled it away again.  “I’m glad you told me… I have to say, I return your feelings but, it’s a little complex… with our age difference we couldn’t do anything yet.”_  
  
_His world grew a little brighter at that point. She had returned his feelings! She had told Kamski that she loved him too…_  
  
_“That’s fine… It gives us a chance to plan everything. We can sort our lives out, I’ll make the androids. I’m already working on my business proposition. I’ll have our financial situation sorted…”_  
  
_“Sounds amazing, Eli… thank you.” ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣’s cheeks dusted with a heavy blush. “Will you join me, up here.” She patted the bed and Kamski nodded eagerly and carefully laid out on the bed next to her and placed his hand in hers._  
  
_“I’ll get through this, Eli. I promise.”_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sun was now low in the sky, dyeing the room in fiery hues as Kamski sat up, his hair sticking out in various ways. His eyes were filled with tears, threatening to suddenly overspill down his pale cheeks. He took a few deep breaths and started to… sing.  
  
“ _Hold on… Just a little while longer.”  
“Hold on… Just a little while longer…”_

 _“Hold on… Just a… little while… longer.”_  
“Everything will be alright…”  
“Everything… will be…”  
  
“Alright…” His hand lightly resting on his chest. Feeling his heart beating unevenly against his ribcage.

Kamski stood up and slowly made his way to the window, singing the song again, struggling to hit the right keys as his voice hitched and wavered in various ways. His shoulder and other hand rested gently against the cool glass- his body now dyed red and orange as the sun continued to sink lower into the ground- like the flame of life was being snuffed out right before his eyes.

“You loved to sing that to me didn’t you…▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ _…_ ”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

 _Colbridge, Winter of 2017…_

_The constant beeping of the heart monitor had become a reassurance to Kamski, his lighthouse navigating him away from the insanity that was loss and heartbreak._

_In the last year, everyone thought ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ was getting better, that she was on a good road to recovery… Kamski himself was a year away from graduation, his ideas to start a company called: CyberLife, were on the road to be approved by the board. They were willing to help him with funding and materials as well as manpower if Kamski needed it. Amanda Stern was more than ecstatic (on the inside) to hear that her most promising pupil was doing well._

_Because of this, Kamski and ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ were planning their future more and more. Once Kamski turned 18, he was going to marry her and they were going to live in a house of his design. It was in a secluded and mostly snowy part of Detroit, a place where they could be in each other’s company most of the time without any annoying business assistants or paparazzi._

_▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ had even talked to Kamski about having a child after they had been together for a few years, and after CyberLife was at its prime capability. They had discussed this part of their life in great depths. With Kamski only being 15, they would defiantly wait until he was around 21 at the least. But, despite his more, sociopathic tendencies and god-like complex in wanting to create a successful working android, he had a very soft spot for ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣, willing to do anything and everything to her. She was the main light in her life now, giving him purpose._

_But now, here she was… laying in the same hospital bed she had done many times before. Her skin was a sickly transparent yellow, he hair thinned and practically missing from too many chemo therapy sessions. Her breath could be heard loud and clear- bubbly and rasp, like every breath could be last._

_“E-Eli…” She coughed._

_Kamski turned to face her fully and felt his guts twist unpleasantly. She was so far from her original beauty… Kamski still loved her… but it was hard to see her as she was before- the sun eternal…_

_“Yes, ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣… What do you need?”_  
  
_“I wanted… to ask you to… d-do something for me…” She had to break away from her speaking as another seizure wracked her body. Her fragile frame convulsing against the mattress, before she relaxed back into it, closing her eyes briefly to let the pain wash over her in waves. Kamski was about to go get a nurse, but she held him in a tight grasp._  
  
_“Don’t go…”_  
  
_“I won’t… I promise you I’ll never go.”_  
  
_“N-Now… let me… will you…”_  
  
_Now clasping her withered hand with both of his own, Kamski gently kissed it. “I’ll do anything for you… anything…”_  
  
_She nodded and a small smile traced her dry, chapped lips. “Remember when…. W-we talked about having a child?” A small tiny laugh escaped from her lungs._  
  
_“Yes… you said you wanted to have a little girl.”_  
  
_“And we… we were going to name her?”_  
  
_His heart was beginning to ache uncomfortably in his chest. Where was she going with this? Of course, he’d remembered it, it was ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣’s Grandmother’s name after all, the Grandmother that gave her the best life she could’ve had..._

 _“Chloe…” His voice came out in a heavy strain, his throat felt like it was closing in on itself. “You wanted to call her Chloe.”_  
  
_“Well… I don’t think I’m going to be able to have kids… we know I’m not going to… g-get better… so… please. Please call… your first android… the one that will make you famous… call her Chloe…”_

_Taking a few moments to collect himself, Kamski had to viciously blink away any sad emotions he was feeling._

_**No… Elijah don’t start crying now. You’re a genius and geniuses don’t cry… They don’t cry…** _

_“Of course, I’ll call her Chloe... She will be our special child. The android that will make the face of CyberLife.”_

_▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣’s  face lit up like a bright candle, her illness seemingly shedding away to be replaced with the image of her in her prime youth, the amazing sun kissed hair, gentle rosy cheeks and eyes so bright and so filled with intelligence, they deserved to belong to her. The woman that wished to be a lawyer someday._

_Her eyes closed a little and she began to sing to him, voice weak but filled with a new light of life:_

_“Hold on… just a little while… longer.”_  
_“…Hold on… just a little while longer….”_  
_“Hold on just... a little while. Longer.”_  
_“Everything… will be… alright…”_

 _“Every-”_  
  
_And in her last failed breath, everything faded away. The hair fell out of her head, eyes watery and pale rolled back in her skin-and-bone frame as the heart monitor went crazy. Her hand gripped Kamski’s even tighter- to the point where he felt like his fingers were about to be squeezed off. Nurses yelled overhead, but the two of them couldn’t hear what they were saying. The world had stopped. Kamski could perceive anything, save the high-pitched ringing in his ears. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak her name, his last confession of love to her died on his lips as her hold on him grew weaker and weaker by every passing second._

 _Then in all the commotion. Within of the blur of blue and green scrubs, Kamski let go of her hand and walked away. He pushed past anyone who tried to stop him. ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ was no more… she was gone. There was no reason for him to stay. No reason to drag out the death by attending the funeral._  
  
_Amanda became concerned as Kamski became more reclusive. He was invested in his work so deeply, he basically lived in the workroom, only leaving to shower or eat on occasion. All he needed was to work on his AI project. He couldn’t stop working… if he did, he’d remember ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣ and everything they had done together, every laugh and every struggle. Their first kiss and their last that never happened._

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The sky had been dark for over an hour now, but Kamski refused to move. He was shrouded in darkness, save the soft glow of the moon bouncing off the snow and into his room.  
  
“You’re angry I didn’t kiss you… angry I never said goodbye.” His breath fogged the glass slightly as he continued to breath in and out in a rhythmic beat.  
  
“▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣, you hate me, don’t you? If you had been alive with the knowledge of what happened to you… You would’ve wished we had never met.” A soft chuckle escaped his lips, but it steadily grew hysteric. He turned his back against the window- arms wrapped around his stomach as he found it hard to breathe through his laughs. He slid to the floor and threw his head back belting his voice at a full volume.

After a few minutes, he was reduced to a panting mess, hands in his head as he eyes focused on the floor before him. Swallowing thickly, Kamski looked up slightly and saw Chloe in the doorway. She was hesitant, not entirely sure what to do with herself. Just like the first day she passed the Turing Test.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Detroit, Summer of 2022_

_Kamski had been working tirelessly with Thirium 310 and biocomponets for the last two years. The distraction of making his creation had kept him busy. His workers all thought he was a genius, but more along the crazy side. Always looking towards nothing in the distance, never sleeping or eating. The only thing his workers appreciated about him was his IQ and the fact that he showered regularly._

_So, when Kamski had finally perfected the thing he needed to do… making Her… he had to stop himself from falling to his knees in front of all of his workers._  
  
_“Speak.” He commanded harshly._

 _The female nodded, her LED yellow. She pushed her blonde hair behind her ears and smiled. “I’m the RT600 model, it’s a pleasure to meet you. What would you like my assigned name to be?”_  
  
_Everyone cheered and Kamski glared at them to quiet down. They followed his unsaid orders and he turned back to look at the beauty that was facing him with anticipation._  
  
_“Chloe. Your name is Chloe.”_  
  
_She nodded and blinked. “My name is Chloe. Thank you.”_  
  
_“We need to make sure this Turing Test is successful, so we should run a few more tests before we publically release we have a fully functional Android here at CyberLife.” Another worker commented, pushing up his glasses before he shied away at Kamski’s scowl._  
  
_“Fine, but I will be the one conducting the test with Amanda Stern.” He then took Chloe by the hand and lead her into his office. She looked just like ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣… every inch from her button nose to her fragile small hands._  
  
_“Chloe, I need you to contact Amanda Stern, can you do that?”_

 _She nodded, looking a little lost and uncertain- as if trying to figure out her own functions._  
  
_******_

 _Amanda appeared an hour later and the Turing Test was completed quickly. Chloe was going to go back with Kamski, to see how she would work in a home environment. However, before they left, Amanda pulled him aside._  
  
_“Elijah, are you sure this is right?”_  
  
_“What do you mean? I’ve achieved the goal we need to help humanity. Now we can use Thirium 310 to make many different models and ones that can service so many other people. Medic bots, service droids… when you need help most, we will be able to solve it.” He folded his arms across his chest._  
  
_“You know, I’m talking about ▣▣▣▣▣▣▣▣.” She responded curtly. “I know you were both close, and the RT600 looks exactly like her.”_  
  
_“It means nothing. That android is just a cog in the corporate clock for CyberLife. The face to show people the world is about to get better.” He took a deep breath and turned his back on Amanda and left._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Elijah?” Chloe had entered the room and was crouched in front of him, LED yellow, filling the room in a soft glow.    
  
Kamski jolted back and found he was still on the floor. It was past midnight by now and he realised his legs and arms were stiff with the effort of staying perfectly still during his flashback.  
  
He looked up and inhaled the cool air. “Can I help you, Chloe? I thought you’d only come here when I called for you.”  
  
“I checked in on you over an hour ago, but you were unresponsive. I tried to call your name several times, but it looks like you were in a state of a flashback.” She shifted slightly and tilted her head to the side. “Should I call your doctor?”  
  
“I’m fine Chloe. There’s nothing wrong with me. Now back away so I can get up.” He paused briefly, wiping away the cold sweat that had formed on his body before he continued to speak. "I need your assistance though.”  
  
“Oh? Is it _for that_? Elijah?” She drifted over to the bed and waited for him to get into his sheets.  
  
“Of course, you know… I cannot sleep without it.” He sighed softly and resumed the position he held on the bed earlier, hand out reaching for someone who would never be there for him. Like he left her, she’d never come back for him now. He sighed and Chloe nodded, her LED flashing to blue as she perched on the bed and held his hand.  
  
_“Hold on just a little while longer,”_

_“Hold on just a little while longer,”_

_“Hold on just a little while longer,”_

_“Everything will be alright.”_

_“Everything will be alright.”_

_“Fight on just a little while longer,”_

_“Fight on just a little while longer,”_

_“Fight on just a little while longer,”_

_“Everything will be alright.”_

_“Everything will be alright.”_

_“We will sing on just a little while longer,”_

_“Sing on just a little while longer,”_

_“Sing on just a little while longer,”_

_“Everything will be alright.”_

_“Everything will be… alright.”_

As the last note faded into the air, Chloe’s hand slipped from Kamski’s grasp. He was in a deep sleep now… the song that _She_ used to sing was the only way Chloe could ever get him to sleep. He’d been like this for years… just like a little boy who couldn’t function without his favourite thing.  
  
“Goodnight, Elijah…” she then stood up and pulled the covers up before walking away. She knew Kamski would only get about three hours maximum before his nightmares and regrets startled him into consciousness, so every minuet he could get now would count.

Yes, Elijah Kamski was an ass, but he was also a man of many regrets, a man who should’ve been more considerate and welcoming. But now, here he was, pathetic and weak against the very thing that made him, well, _him_.  
  
His mind…

And thus, he was stuck, in his own damnation of eternal suffering- forced to constantly remember the times he regretted most.

 _Inanis est qui creavit eum._

_Perdidit et usque in aeternum Elijah Kamski._

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes for the latin (Google Translate):
> 
> Empty like those he created.
> 
> Forever lost was Elijah Kamski


End file.
